


Like A Lighthouse (Bring Me Home)

by FancyTyper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Climon Shipper, Dating, Demons, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Female Friendship, First Climon Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspiration, Love, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Relationship(s), Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shipping, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Werewolves, climon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: A series of oneshot/drabble prompts from tumblr centered around Clary Fray and Simon Lewis from the TV show Shadowhunters.





	1. This feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from post: "Kiss me." --@alwaysbellamyblake on Tumblr. I tried to find the post the prompt was from but it's lost in my dashboard. *sigh*

“I am sorry again, about what I said.” Clary repeated for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

            Even though Simon had said it was okay, that Clary had been under a spell when she’d said those things. That it didn’t matter because what she said hadn’t been real, not to him at least.

            And he was right but Clary still felt bad, still felt guilty for seeing her insecurity shine through. She was afraid of losing Simon, scared that what they had could be broken by someone else. Scared of losing him.

            Her best friend.

            Her Simon.

            She knew that if anything happened to him, whether he died or walked out of her life, she’d be crushed. Simon was her, well, her everything. And she knew that you shouldn’t make someone your everything; shouldn’t make them your world because if they ever left you’d have nothing. But Clary couldn’t help but put him at her center, he was her focal point in her life. Especially now, when everything felt so out of balance. So upside down.

            Throughout all the changes—her finding out she was a shadowhunter; that her birth father was a killer out to make the world his; Jace being her brother; her mother dying, and just learning that demons were real in general—Simon was there. There to make her feel centered, there to bring her back to Earth when she felt like she was floating above it. There to look at her and tell her that she was still Clary. His Clary and that’ll never change.

            To think that that could be taken away at any moment scared her more than any demon ever could.

            She could face demons, hell, she could face Valentine. But what she couldn’t face was losing Simon.

            _To love is to destroy._

If that were true than Clary would’ve burned the whole city to the ground the day she’d met Simon Lewis.

            “Really, Clary, it’s okay.” Simon spoke, bringing Clary out of her thoughts.

            She looked up at him, his brown eyes boring into hers, his face set in a knowing look. She sighed and tightened her arms around his shoulders; moving a little closer so their chests brushed against each other.

            They were in the shed, Simon had tried to make it a little homier; he’d hung lights around a line of canoes and had put a slim mattress in a benchless one. A few candles were lit on top of a windowsills and the table in the back. The lights were dimmed, making the place have a comfy feel to it. Music played from a speaker that was connected to Simon’s phone.

            They were dancing in a slow, swaying circle. Simon had told her that he’d wanted to dance with her at the party; something about wanting their first date to be perfect. But then a warlock had put a spell on them and that pretty much cut their date short.

            Though Clary didn’t mind the change, she liked it in fact. Just her and Simon, slow dancing in his shed. As far as first dates go, in her opinion, this was prefect.

            “You say that but I can’t . . . . I mean you just looked so . . . _hurt_.” She said, feeling her chest tighten, “I accused you of—of cheating on me. That’s, like, a deal breaker in any relationship.”

            “But Clary,” Simon’s hands slid from her waist to cup her face, “It wasn’t real. You have to know that. Sure, the feeling was real but what you saw wasn’t. And you have _nothing_ to be scared about. I’d never hurt you like that, ever.” His voice was serious and he didn’t break eye contact with her.

            He meant what he said.

            Clary closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh, “You’re right, it wasn’t. But, I just hate that I thought it was. That I let myself believe it could be possible. I hate that I tore into you about something that wasn’t even _real_.” She opened her eyes and looked up at Simon.

            “So put it out of your mind, right now. Don’t think about it because there’s no need to. And know that what’s real is you and me; that’s something that’ll never change.” He leaned his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses touching. She could smell his cologne, spicy yet sweet.

            “Since when did you become so levelheaded?” She smiled a bit, her voice soft.

            “No idea. Maybe vampirism has made me more mature.”

            “If so, I can think of a few people who would benefit from it.”

            “Now, Clary, I can’t just turn people into vampires to make them grow up.”

            “Was that a joke?” She raised an eyebrow, her smile turning into a grin.

            “A tasteless one, yes.” He chuckled.

            “Maybe you should become a comedian? I’m sure the Downworld could use a bit of humor now and again.”

            “Good idea, but would my fellow vamps find my garlic jokes funny? Or would they just feel burned by them?” He smirked.

            Clary rolled her eyes but let out a small chuckle, “They’d probably get mad that you’re making stereotypical jokes about them.”   

            “I’ll work on it.” Simon said.

            He pulled away from Clary and spun her in a clean circle before sweeping her back into his arms.

            “Does becoming a vampire also make you a good dancer?” She asked.

            “No, that would be the month of ballroom dance lessons my mother made me take before my bar mitzvah. Though I’m stepping on your toes a lot less now.” He explained.

            Clary laughed and put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her, “Well they certainly paid off.”

            “Good because if they hadn’t it would’ve been a waste of money.” He smiled.

            They swaged gently to the music and Clary felt the tension melt away; she’d been worried for nothing. It hadn’t been real, just some cruel prank done by a pissed off warlock. Nothing more. It didn’t matter.

            What did matter though was Simon and that he cared about her; he’d made it clear as day tonight. He wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him. Right here, right now; and she’d be damned if anyone tried to tell her differently.           

            She loved her best friend more than anything else in the world.

            He _was_ her world. Now and forever.

            And she knew that she was his. Now and forever.

            Simon had just spun her again and dipped her, low and smooth, before bringing her back up to face him.

            Clary moved so her face was tilted up toward his; glad for the heels she wore so she wouldn’t have to stretch. Her hand moved up to cup his face and pull it down to meet hers.

            “You gonna kiss me, Fray?” He asked, a smile turning his lips up.

            Clary giggled softly and pressed her lips to Simon’s.

            The kiss was soft and sweet; long and held a pinch of passion. It had Clary feeling as if she were floating above the Earth. Weightless and untethered. But she didn’t need to worry because she knew Simon would be there to bring her back down.

            Now and forever.

 

            **_End._**  

                   


	2. I see my future in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 23. "Marry Me." --@alwaysbellamyblake

            They had been together for five years—not counting their friendship of course—but Clary still got butterflies when she saw him. Still felt her heart flutter when he walked through the door. Loved that when she came home from fighting demons he was there, ready to hug her tight and tell her he was glad she was home.

            She’d known their relationship would have some complications, mostly from other people than themselves, even so she knew what people thought of them. People being Shadowhunters and a few Downworlders, they’d whisper things and stare as Clary and Simon would go into a restaurant that was occupied by Downworlders. Clary would see Shadowhunters giving her disgusted looks when she’d go to a Clave meeting. It’s not like she hid her relationship from her fellow hunters. Still, they could’ve been a little subtle about it, she thought.

            Yes, being with a vampire hadn’t been part of her Life Plan but neither had becoming a Shadowhunter and killing demons for a living. Life was funny that way she guessed. But she wouldn’t change it for anything.

            She was happy.

            Even after everything she’d been through to get here—her mother dying; Valentine being, well, _Valentine_ ; finding out Jace wasn’t her brother; her _actual_ brother being a serial killer, and trying to keep the world safe—she’d still got to come home to Simon.

            That was worth all the demons and murderous brothers in the world.

            Sure, they had their ups and downs, what couple didn’t? They’d fight and then make up and then fight again. They’d bicker over things—who left the towel on the floor; who used all the shampoo and didn’t leave a note to buy more; who left their dirty socks on the coffee table; who thought it’d be a good idea to tell the plumber to come at three when no one would be home.

            Regular, every day, couple things.

            Sometimes it did go into Shadowhunter/Downworlder territory. Like Simon can’t just leave his blood filled coffee cups out when Clary’s book club was coming over. Or Clary had to remember to put away her seraph blades when Simon’s mom came over for dinner.

            Other times those small fights would be about more serious things, they had been in the beginning. The first few months of being together Simon had started to have doubts. Mostly for himself than Clary. He had thought that she shouldn’t be with him, not because they were friends but because he was a vampire. He’d said he saw how Shadowhunters—Alec—were treated when they dated a Downworlder—Magnus—and he hadn’t wanted to put that on Clary. He didn’t want her to feel excluded from her own kind and that she shouldn’t have to be ridiculed for something Simon couldn’t change.

            Clary had shut that idea down, saying that just because some people may not support their relationship didn’t mean they had to end things. She had told them if that did happen then Alec and Magnus wouldn’t have been so open about each other. They wouldn’t have been happy together and enjoying being in love. Of having someone to lean on and support and just _be_ with if they’d broken up for the sake of other peoples’ opinions on them.

            She was glad she’d talked him out of that disaster of a thought because if not they wouldn’t have been where they are today.

            Happy. Healthy. Living together. In love.

            Then there had been Jace. That had been hard and awkward, she still didn’t know which was the greater of the two.

            All she knew was that Jace had had feelings for her, even when they had thought they were related, and had been hurt when he saw Clary and Simon together.

            Clary could admit that at one point, way in the beginning, she’d had feelings for him too. It’d been fast, they hadn’t even known each other for that long, but she’d gone with it. Maybe it was because she’d thought being with someone who was part of this world would make it easier to handle. Make the falls less painful and the ups not so high.

            It’d been passionate, she’d say that right now, and fun. She’d never thought a guy like Jace would ever look at her. Ever think twice about her. Ever want to kiss her.

            He’d this appeal to her that she’d never seen before, except in movies and TV, he was dangerous. The bad boy her mother would tell her to stay away from, he was blonde; wore leather; had ‘tattoos’ and road a motorcycle. But he was also sweet and caring when he needed to be.

            Clary had let Jace sweep her off her feet. Until she’d been lied to and been told Jace was her brother. The spark had died instantly.

            The love and passion she’d felt had been replaced with guilt and skin crawling nausea. They’d both been shocked and sickened by the ‘news.’

            But it had also been nice to know that she had a brother, she’d always wanted a sibling, another piece of her family given back to her.

            So she had begun to see Jace as a brother, a friend even, and that was all. Yes, the feelings took a while to melt away but they soon vanished; while a new love took its place. A family type of love and affection, Clary had welcomed it wholeheartedly.

            And it had stayed that way, even after she was told the truth. That Jace wasn’t her brother. She’d still been with Simon at the time and had had no plans of leaving.

            Jace had been burned by her choice but he came around in the end, now they were best friends and Clary wouldn’t have it any other way.

            She was happy.

 

*  *  *  *

 

            “You really didn’t have to do this.” Clary said, her eyes going from Simon to the small, candle lit restaurant. It was 8:00 P.M but the place was fairly stocked with people. Couples, young and old, were having a quiet dinner.

            “C’mon, it’s your birthday. Why not go all out.” Simon rolled his eyes but smiled at her. He was wearing a black blazer with a white button up underneath and dark washed jeans.

            For Simon that was his way of ‘dressing up.’

            Clary still thought he looked handsome.

            “Because there’s no point.” She told him, “It’s just my birthday. My twenty-third birthday.” She sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

            _Five years older than Simon. I’ll always be older than him._

            Clary wasn’t one to worry over age but somehow knowing she was that much older than Simon made her feel a little . . . odd. He would be eighteen forever and she’d change till she turned ninety and died.

            Talk about feeling insecure about your age. Especially when your boyfriend won’t get wrinkles and gray hair and you will.

            “Hey.” Simon’s voice pulled Clary from her thoughts, he reached over and took her hand from her chin, “You’re doing it again.”

            “Doing what?” She asked, though she knew he had picked up on her worrying.

            “It’s just five years. That’s nothing.” He threaded their fingers together, “Trust me, I’m a vampire.”

            Clary’s lips turned into a smile, “Yeah, one who isn’t going to age.”

            “Which, contrary to popular belief, is a letdown. I mean, I’m eighteen forever, I can’t go passed that. Nor can I enjoy the aspects of getting older. Like drinking when I’m twenty-one or being twenty-one in general. My driver’s license is a lie.” He explained.

            “I guess, but at least you won’t get crow’s feet or gray hair.” She pursed her lips and self-consciously ran a hand through her red locks.

            Simon chuckled, “You’re twenty-three, babe, not eighty-three. Clam down.”

            Clary rolled her eyes, “Sorry, I just . . . over think I guess.”

            “One of the many things I love about you.” He smiled at her and Clary felt her heart flutter.

            Five years and he could still make her feel like she was floating.

            Clary brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed them, “I love you.” She said softly.

            “I love you too.” He matched her tone and held her gaze.

            Clary squeezed his hand before pulling it back to pick up her glass of wine, taking a sip she looked down at the menu in front of her.

            “What are you getting?” She asked, her eyes scanning the various dishes listed, “I’d do the pasta but I feel like I’ve had that too much lately. Maybe I’ll have the steak. What do you—”

            Clary’s mouth froze, her eyes widened as her brain tried to comprehend what was in front of her.

            A ring.

            A diamond ring in a black velvet box.

            Simon was holding it out to her, as if wanting her to take it.

            “W-Wh . . . .” She trailed off, her lips stretching into a confused yet excited smile. Her eyes went to Simon’s.

            “I was going to do this in a smoother, more suave way, but . . . might as well do it now, right?” He shrugged, “I mean, either way I’ll probably mess this up but go big or go home.”

            He took an unnecessary deep breath, “I practiced this about a thousand times, so here goes. Clary, I love you, I’ve loved you since the first day I meet you. And I’ve known that if I had to be with someone for the rest of my life I’d want it to be you. I want to share a life with you, even though sharing a life with a vampire is a little out there, I still want you too. I don’t care that we don’t age together; that doesn’t matter, what matters is that we love each other and that doesn’t have an age.

            “That sounded a lot better in my head, wow. Anyway, I love you and I want to be with you. So, what do you say? Marry me?”

            Clary swallowed and blinked, her eyes had filled with tears and they were slipping down her cheeks. She sniffed and nodded her head.

            “Yes.” She said, “Yes, yes, _yes!_ ” She got up from her seat just as Simon stood from his. She put her arms around him and he picked her up and held her close.

            “Yes, I’ll marry you! Of course.” Clary pulled back and kissed him, “Yes.” She rest her forehead against his.

            “You sure?” He said jokingly, though his smirk was turning into a grin.

            Clary chuckled and kissed him again.

            _Yes._

 

            **_End._**  

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little proposal bit :) Had a fun time writing it!


	3. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 38. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" --@alwaysbellamyblake

It was snack time during school, a time when the children got to enjoy a treat in the middle of the day and talk with friends. It was a very important moment for any seven year old, it was better than lunch but not as good as recess.

            Clary was especially excited for today’s snack, Luke had baked chocolate chip cookies yesterday and had put some in Clary’s backpack this morning. For the past three hours all Clary could think of was those cookies. All warm, soft, gooey with chocolate and all for her. They had been stuck in her head so much that she’d drawn a picture of them during Art class.

            So when Mrs. Weber told the children to go to their cubies and get their snacks, Clary jumped from her purple chair and practically ran to her backpack.

            With an excited smile she unzipped her bag and pulled out the plastic baggie, inside were four cookies. She smiled and licked her lips, yum.

            Clary turned around and walked back to the classroom and took a seat at the table she shared with her best friend Simon. He wasn’t back from his cubie yet so Clary patiently waited for him. Mrs. Weber said eating before everyone was at the table wasn’t nice.

            But waiting for Simon was difficult, the cookies were right in front of her, she could almost smell their sweetness through the plastic. She pressed her lips together and sat on her hands, she won’t touch them. Not until Simon got here.

            After a few seconds of sitting like that, Clary found herself growing impatient. She looked around and saw two tables filled with kids; they were eating their snacks and talking to one another.

            _Hurry up, Simon!_

            Clary shouted in her head, she wanted to eat her cookies before snack was over.

            After another few seconds Clary heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor, she turned and saw Simon coming near her. She grinned, mostly because she’d be able to eat her cookies now.

            Simon took a seat across from her, pushed his glasses up, and opened his container of fruit. Simon’s mom liked him to eat healthy, so the only time he actually ate junk food was when he came over to Clary’s house.

            Today Simon had blueberries and bananas, blue and yellow where his two current favorite colors.

            “Monkeys eat bananas.” Clary giggled as she watched her friend chew a sliced banana.

            “Are you saying I’m a monkey?” Simon asked, his brown eyes going wide behind his glasses.

            “No, I’m just telling you a truth.” She said, she’d seen a monkey eating a banana in one of her picture books.

            “Monkeys eat bananas. You’re eating their food.” She added, a small smile turning her lips up.

            “Doesn’t make me a monkey.” He said, his tone defensive.

            “Or does it?”

            “You’re eating cookies. Cookies are what the Cookie Monster eats, so I guess you’re a Cookie Monster too.” Simon crossed his arms and raised his chin.

            “I’m not a monster!” Clary frowned, her eyebrows narrowing.

            Monsters lived under beds and in closets, Clary lived in a house with her mommy and Luke. There was a difference.

            “So you say.” Simon argued.

            “Nu-uh! Monsters are slimy and icky! I’m not icky.”

            “There could be clean monsters.”

            “No, there’s only gross ones. That’s how it works.” Clary rolled her eyes, clearly she knew more about monsters than Simon did. And he was a boy.

            “I think you only know so much about monsters is because you are one.” Simon leaned forward in his seat, his eyes roaming around Clary’s face. He seemed to be trying to find any evidence that she was, indeed, a monster.

            Clary shook her head, her red pigtails hitting her shoulder, “People can’t be monsters, Simon. It’s impossible.”

            “Again, sounds like something a monster would say.” He put his finger to his chin, he looked thoughtful as he gazed at Clary.

            “Stare all you want, you’re not going to find anything.” Clary crossed her arms, “I’m not a slimy, yucky monster—”

            “What?” Simon asked, his thoughtful look gone.

            “Gotta pee.” Clary got up from her chair and walked toward the door that led to the classroom bathroom.

            About a minute went by before Clary came out of the bathroom and went back to her desk.

            As she sat down again and picked up her baggie of cookies, she gasped and looked up at Simon.

            “When I left I had four cookies, now there’s only two. Where are the others?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

            “Mmm-hmmm.” He murmured and shrugged, his cheeks were puffy and he had crumps on his chin and shirt.

            Cookie crumbs.

            “Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Clary exclaimed, standing and pointing at Simon.

            Annoyance filled her small body and she tried to think of something do to as a way of getting him back.

            She reached out and scooped up a handful of bananas from Simon’s container and shoved them in her mouth. Crossing her arms, she raised her chin as she chewed.

            When they had both swallowed their food, Clary sat back down and looked at Simon.

            “Now you’re the Cookie Monster.” She declared.

            “And now you’re the monkey.” He said back.

            After school the monkey and Cookie Monster had gone to Clary’s house to transform into Ice Cream Monsters. They were both happier that way.

 

            **_The End._**

 

 

 

****

           

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what this is lol. Just a look into Climon's childhood i guess; they take snacks seriously. I hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave a comment/Kudos :)


	4. She’s got a boyfriend (I’ve got a rockband)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I came up with! Hope you like it :)  
> [ Clary's Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/shes_got_boyfriend_ive_rockband/set?id=219586024)

            “Yo, Simon!” Eric practically yelled in Simon’s ear. It was Tuesday, 7:30 A.M, the first day of school. How could Eric be so loud?

            “Why do you have to yell?” Simon leaned away from his friend, taking a step away so his back was against the row of blue lockers.

            “I’m a naturally loud person. I can’t help it.” Eric said nonchalantly, “Anyway, did you see?” His eyes were bright with excitement.

            “What?” Simon asked, he wasn’t even awake yet, he was still on summer time. He should be sleeping right now, not awake and in school. He wasn’t used to seeing people this early, he’d also just remembered that people _get up_ this early.

            “Simon!” Eric punched him in the shoulder, breaking Simon out of his thoughts.

            “Oh my God, what?” Simon snapped, “What has you so worked up?” He wasn’t in the mood for Eric’s guessing games.

            “Oh my God, dude. You aren’t going to believe this!” He grabbed Simon’s shoulders and leaned in close, too close for Simon’s liking that is.

            “Jesus, Eric, did you brush this morning?” Simon tried to turn his face away from the sour scent.

            “Not important, Si. What is—”

            “Simon!” Matt and Kirk’s voices made Eric turn around, with his attention elsewhere Simon pushed away from him.

            “Did you see?” Matt asked, his gray eyes wide, his face set in astonishment.

            “I couldn’t believe it, man! I mean, damn!” Kirk added, his face the same as Matt’s.

            “I was just about to tell him.” Eric said, sounding annoyed that he was interrupted.

            “He doesn’t know yet?” Matt gasped.

            “How could he not know? Has he talk to her?” Kirk asked.

            “I don’t know, I just got here.” Eric shrugged.

            Simon looked between the three of them, utterly confused and annoyed. What had them so antsy? What happened between now and the moment Simon walked into school?

            “Guys, what the hell are you talking about?” Simon asked, his arms crossed, “What’s the big thing you’re freaking out on?” He looked from Eric to Matt.

            “Well, before I got _rudely interrupted_ ,” Eric shot a glare at Matt and Kirk, “I was about to tell you that . . . .” He trailed off, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

            “Really?” Kirk rolled his eyes, “Why to space.” He pushed passed Eric and stood in front of Simon.

            “Si, you wouldn’t believe this, I mean we didn’t either.” He grabbed Simon’s shoulders and held his gaze, “I honestly _never_ saw this coming. Ever.”

            Simon took Kirk’s hands from his shoulders and turned so his back was to the left side of the hall now.

            “Stop with the dramatics, okay.” Simon gave him an irritated look, “Just _tell me_.” He tried to make his voice authoritative.

            Eric finally stopped looking like he was in La La Land and stood beside Kirk; he took a deep breath and looked at Simon.

            “Dude, guess who’s dating—”

            “Simon!” Clary’s voice hit his ears in a ring of joy.

            He turned and just had enough time to catch her when she hurled herself into his arms. He wrapped his around her and held her tight.

            “Clary!” He said, his fingers curling into the fabric of her dress.

            “I missed you so much! Don’t you _ever_ leave me again!” She pulled back and gave him a stern look.

            Simon laughed and took his arms from around Clary, “It was just for three months, Clare, not that big a deal.” 

            “Um, yes it is, Si. Three months without my best friend is like, I dunno, three _decades_.” She lifted her arms and let them fall to her sides with a _slap_.

            “You’re being dramatic, again.” He rolled his eyes but a grin stretched across his face.

            “You say dramatic, I say real.” She shrugged, “Now, on to more important things, let me see your class schedule.” She held out her hand, making a give-it-here motion.

            Simon pulled out the folded up paper that had been in his pocket; he handed it to her and watched as she read it thoroughly.

            “Awesome! We have first, fifth, lunch, and tenth together!” Clary pumped her fist and handed the paper back to Simon.

            “Just one less from last year.” Simon told her.

            Clary chuckled, “I know. How dare they try to separate us.” She mockingly narrowed her eyes at him.

              “Simon.” Eric said, Simon turned to see his friend giving him an urgent look, “Kinda was about to tell you something.”

            “Then say it.” Simon told him, he turned back to Clary, “Have you heard the big announcement?” He raised his eyebrows.

            “No, I just got here.” She answered, “What is it?”

            “Apparently something big.” He shrugged and looked back at Eric.

            “Go ahead, spill.” He told him.

            Eric’s eyes went from him to Clary and then back again, “Uh . . . okay.” His voice wavered, “Well, it’s just that, um . . . w-well, ya’ see, um—”

            “Clary.” A new voice said from behind them, though it was a voice Simon knew well. One that sent a chill through his bones.

            He turned just as Clary did to see the person walking toward them. Why was he walking toward them? He never talked to them, _ever_.

            Was Adam Blake—Mr. Popular, Mr. Rock N Roll, Mr. Senior—coming over to them? Why was he saying Clary’s name?

            Simon looked from Adam to Clary and he felt a jolt of shock go through his chest; Clary was smiling at him. At Adam Blake. And it was a friendly one, no, this was a lovey-dovey smile. Her eyes were on Adam’s face and her arms were wrapped around herself; she looked almost bashful.

            Simon looked back at his friends, his eyes wide, mouth pressed in a thin line. _What the hell!_ He mouthed to them. Eric shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, almost nervously. Kirk and Matt just looked at the ground.

            “There you are.” Adam’s voice was closer now, Simon turned to see the guy standing in front of them. He was looking at Clary with that same lovey smile.

            No.

            No. Way. In. Hell.

            “Been looking all over for you, Fray.” He said with a smirk.

            “Found me.” She chuckled.

            Simon was going to be sick.

            “Is this Simon?” He asked, turning from her to look at Simon head on.

            Simon could only stare, his heart felt like it’d been stabbed with a knife; how could this have happened? Why?

            Adam Blake was someone who would never look twice at him and Clary; he’d never spoken to them in a public or private setting; he’d never invited them to his parties or his friend’s parties. Why—how—was he doing it now? He was Popular, he didn’t associate with people who were at the bottom of the food chain.

            “Yes.” Clary’s voice made Simon come to, “This is Simon Lewis, Simon this is Adam Blake.” Clary gestured from him and Adam, a friendly smile on her face.

            “I kind of feel like I’m meeting a celebrity, Clary talked about you a lot while you were away.” Adam gave him a charming smile.

            _While I was away?_

            “Yeah, uh, w-when did you guys . . . .” He trailed off, he wasn’t going to say anything that implied the truth.

            “We started hanging out over the summer.” Clary answered, “Back in July.”

            “She’d be at Java Jones every day, being all broody and sullen. Sad, really. Had to help her.” Adam joked.

            “He’d give me coffee and we just started talking.” She added, “Adam helped get my mind off you being gone. I’m bad at being by myself.” She rolled her eyes.

            “So—so you two just hung out during the summer?” Simon asked.

            “Yeah. Adam took me to see his band.” Clary said excitedly, “Simon, they’re so good! You have to come with me next time.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

            “Clary said you’re in one too.” Adam said.

            “Y-yeah, me and my—” Simon paused when he turned and found that Erik, Matt, and Kirk had slipped away. _Traitors._

            “The three guys that _were_ here are in the band with me.” He looked back at Clary and Adam.

            “Eric, Matt, and Kirk, right?”

            “Yeah. We, uh, started a year ago. We’re . . . descent.” And by descent, Simon meant they were a step up from trash.

            “He’s being modest,” Clary waved a hand dismissively, “They’re really good.”

            Simon snorted, “’Good,’ is a bit much, Clary.”

            “Stop, you are.”

            “I think you need to get your hearing checked.”

            “I know what I know, Simon.”

            “Clary did play me one of your songs.” Adam said.

            Simon wanted to melt into the floor.

            He could only imagine the backlash he was about to get.

            “Really?” Simon crocked.

            “It was good. A little bass heavy, but I liked it.” He shrugged, “What was it called? Face Smashing.”

            “Yeah, Eric came up with that one.” Simon should really consult Eric on that. Who would want to listen to a song with that title?

            “They’re very . . . unique with their song titles.” Clary put in, giving Simon a wink.

            “Unique isn’t the word I’d use.” Simon murmured.

            “I’d love to see you guys play though.” Adam told him, Simon was taken aback by how genuine he actually sounded.

            Why would a guy like Adam want to see a band like Simon’s play? He had to be doing it as a joke. It was the only explanation Simon could think of.

            “Really? Don’t hear that too often.” Simon blurted.

            Adam smiled, Simon could then see why all the girls, and a few guys, were in love with him. His smile was full and bright, charming and beautiful.

            Simon hated him.

            “Well, from what Clary has told me you’re pretty great.” He said matter-of-factly.

            “You really said that?” Simon raised an eyebrow at Clary.

            “Of course. You guys have a unique sound.”

            “You already said that about our song titles.”

            “And I’m saying it about your band as a whole.”

            “You’re crazy, Fray.” Simon rolled his eyes and Clary just smiled.

            The bell rang than, making Simon remember how much he detested that noise.

            “That’s one thing I’m not going to miss.” Adam said, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

            “Lucky.” Clary murmured.

            Adam looked down at her and smirked, “Not really.” He slipped his hand under her chin and brought his face closer to hers.

            Simon wanted to look away, he really did, but it was like watching a car crash, he couldn’t.

            So he watched in agonizing silence as Adam Blake kissed Clary, his best friend, on the lips. It was a sweet, soft kiss and Clary’s cheeks had gone a bit pink.

            They pulled apart and Clary stepped away from Adam to stand beside Simon, “See you.” She giggled.

            “Bye. Nice meeting you Simon.” Adam lifted his fingers in a wave and turned to walk down the hall.

            “Isn’t he awesome?” Clary practically sighed, her head tilted with a dreamy look on her face.

            Simon wanted to scream. Or punch Adam. Or both.

            “Yeah, awesome.” Simon said woodenly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a second part, but I'm still deciding. What do you guys think?  
> xx


	5. And I could not forgive myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 20. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” --@alwaysbellamyblake

“Simon.” Clary’s voice was a trembling whisper, it echoed off the walls of the room. The room that housed dead bodies of Shadowhunters before being taken to the City of Bones.

            It was empty. Aside from Clary and Simon.

            Simon, who was dead but wasn’t dead. He was somewhere in the middle.

            And Clary wasn’t sure how to fix it.

            Does she let her best friend go, without telling his family, without letting him chose? Or does she condemn him to a life neither of them thought was real until a few weeks ago?

            Both options only seemed to end in heartache, yet one of them kept him with her. Kept him alive forever.

            But could she do it? Could she really make that choice for him, it just seemed too personal. Too much of a weight for her to carry, too much of a big decision to make on her own.

            She couldn’t get any help with it though, the people that she could ask didn’t know Simon like she did. Didn’t know how he was, _who_ he was. They didn’t know that Simon liked horror movies—though she knew he wouldn’t want to live one. That when he’s stressed he’ll run his hands through his hair and clench his jaw. Or that when his dad passed away he spent a week in his room, not coming out except to use the bathroom or eat. They didn’t know that Clary had been the one to climb into Simon’s bed and spend hours laying there, waiting for him to get out of it. It took a while, but he finally made it out of bed.

            She’d wait just as long now. For him to wake up.

            _If he wakes up. . . ._

If he were to wake up he’d be a vampire. A bloodsucking, horrifying monster.

            His mother would be furious.

            Clary dropped her head in her hands, letting out a muffled groan, Simon’s mother. She’d be devastated if she knew her son had died. But she’d also be if she knew he’d turned into a vampire.

            If Simon came back as a vampire Clary was sure Ms. Lewis wouldn’t let Simon hang out with her anymore.

            As if that’s the biggest issue here.

            Clary lifted her head, her eyes looking over Simon’s still form. He laid on the marble table, silent and frozen. Eyes closed, glasses still on; lips shut firmly, hands at his sides. He wasn’t sleeping.

            When Simon slept he moved around; he covered his head with blankets to keep out any light; he sometimes kicked when he was having a bad dream. Other times he’d talk in his sleep, usually when he was stressed.

            He wasn’t sleeping now, he wasn’t even breathing.

            Clary bit her lip, her eyes welling with tears, she reached out a hand and took hold of Simon’s. She flinched at how cold he was, like he’d stuck his hand in a freezer for hours.

            He’d only been dead for half an hour.

            Simon had always been warm. Even in the winter, his hands would be warm and soft, Clary would joke that she didn’t need gloves when she had his hands to hold.

            She brought his hand to her lips, she gently breathed on his knuckles, the warmth of her breath gliding over his hand. But even as she tried to warm them they still felt cold.

            “Simon.” She kissed his knuckles, ice against her warm lips, “I—I don’t . . . know what to do.” Her voice cracked and she felt tears well up.

            “W—what should I do? Do . . . do I let you . . . ?” She trailed off, her throat closing, she shut her eyes.

            “Do I let you _go_?” She sobbed on the last word, she opened her eyes, her vision blurry, “Or do I—I make you a . . . a monster?”

            Her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head as more sobs erupted from inside her. Tears leaked down her cheeks, she could feel heat rise in her face, her breathing hitch.

            She could feel the panic rise in her chest, it chocked her and made her head feel light. She could hear the blood pound in her ears.

            Clary let herself fall apart, let herself let go of the calm she’d maintained since seeing Simon’s body in Raphael’s arms.

            “S—Simon . . . p—p—please. Please don’t leave me.” She sobbed, her grip on his hand tightened, her fingers felt numb from the pressure.

            “Stay with me. Please, just—just stay with me. I—I can’t do this alone. It’s selfish, I know, but without you I . . . .” She bit her lip, tried to even her breathing. Tried to stop the spinning in her head.

            “ _Please_. You need to wake up because I . . . I can’t do this without you.”

 

            **_End._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is during 1x08; just my take on how Clary must've felt during the time of Simon's death. I may write a second part. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment/kudo below :)  
> xx


	6. ’Cause nobody loves me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Simon carrying Clary over the Brooklyn Bridge--@wailingcoyote

“Okay, tell me again how a _Shadowhunter_ , a being who has cat-like reflexes, manages to sprain her ankle while skateboarding?” Simon asked, bewilderment coloring his voice.

            “Well, I, uh . . . .” Clary trailed off, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, “Don’t really have a good answer.” She smiled up at him sheepishly.

            “Maybe because it shouldn’t be possible.” He put in, he shifted her a bit in his arms, her legs being held up under his right arm.

            He glanced at her right foot, it was bare and the ankle was starting to swell, bruises circling it like a chain. He sighed and looked ahead at the length of the Brooklyn Bridge.

            They’d decided to walk the bridge because it was nice out and because Simon’s car was in the shop. Simon had enjoyed the first part of walking, the second, not so much.

            Before this they’d been in the park, Clary had wanted to learn how to skateboard, she’d wanted to be able to ride with Simon. She’d also said it was easier than driving a car, so Simon had agreed.

            It had started out nice, surprisingly; Clary had found her balance quickly and had been eager to start riding. Simon had showed her how to push off with enough force so that she’d go a good distance. Slow but far.

            And she’d done it. But what Simon hadn’t showed her how to do was turn, or stop. In all honesty it was his fault.

            With that said, Clary had hit the edge of the turn and landed on her feet, but her right ankle had been twisted to the left.

            She hadn’t had her stele with her and Simon couldn’t use his excelled speed in public.

            So here they were, walking on the Brooklyn Bridge, cars flying by them, and Clary nursing a sprained ankle.

            Not their worst date, but still.

            “Well, if you showed me how to turn _before_ I got on the skateboard, this wouldn’t have happened.” Clary said pointedly. Her green eyes were narrowed but her lips were turning up into a smile.

            “Okay, my bad, I get it.” He agreed.

            Clary chuckled, “Yeah it is.”

            “You don’t seem too pissed?”

            “It’s because I can’t stay mad at you for long. Don’t know why.” She shrugged.

            “It’s because I’m so handsome.” Simon smirked at her jokingly.

            Clary snorted, “Yeah, it’s that.” But her voice was soft and her smile full.

            Simon smiled back at her, his heart didn’t beat but if it did it would be hammering out of his chest.

            They walked in silence, the warm night air giving heat to Simon’s usually cold skin. The sounds of the cars racing passed filling his ears, headlights illuminating his face.

            “How about I make it up to you.” Simon said.

            “How?” Clary raised an eyebrow.

            “When we get home, I’ll order dinner from that Mexican place you love and I’ll let you pick the movie.”

            Clary laughed, “Okay, deal.”

            “Deal.” Simon said.

            Clary tilted her head up and slipped a hand under his jaw, pulling his face down towards hers.

            Her lips pressed against his, soft and full, making him feel light. He could smell her green apple shampoo and floral perfume. He stopped walking and let her fingers trail into his hair.

            Clary pulled away, her eyes bright, “I’ll make up for this disaster of a date.”

            Simon rested his forehead against hers, “Alright. But no skateboards.”

            She giggled, “Deal.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @wailingcoyote for the request :) If anyone else has requests for a prompt you can write them in the comments below or message me on Tumblr: @Lola2255   
> Please leave a kudo/comment below!  
> xx


	7. Can't stop DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary's conflict with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "DNA" by Lia Marie Johnson.

            _Valentine Morgenstern is your father._

_Your father is Valentine._

_You are the daughter of a killer. A murderer._

_His blood runs through_ your _veins._

“I’m not Valentine.” She says.

            _(But you could be.)_

“But I’m not. I’m not like him. I’m _not_ him.”

            _(You don’t know that. People change._ You _could change.)_

“I’m not going to change. I wouldn’t hurt people like he did. I’m not a monster.”

            _(No, you’re not. You’re worse. You’re the monster’s daughter.)_

“I’m not his daughter. He isn’t my father. He left.”

            _(Left? Or did your mother take you away from him? Ever thought he’d be different if he’d had you?)_

“He wouldn’t have changed, I wouldn’t have made a difference to him. He would’ve used me for his own means. He wouldn’t have loved me. Not really.”

            _(He does love you. Everything he’s done—the bloodshed, the secrets and destruction—has been for you. He loves you.)_

“That’s not love. That’s horror. That’s manipulation and lies. If someone loves you they do the exact opposite. He didn’t.”

            _(He loves, Clary. He wouldn’t be here, locked up, if he didn’t. Deep down you know that. You have to.)_

“He’s here locked up because he’s a criminal. A killer. Killers don’t know love, they don’t feel it. He doesn’t love me or anyone. He only cares about himself.”

            _(How are you so sure? Have you asked him? What if he says differently? Everything you’ve learned about him has come from someone else’s mouth. Has come from people who would love to see his head on a spike. They could’ve painted him much darker than he actually is.)_

“No! What people have told me is the truth. He’s bad. He’s—he’s _wrong_! You’re wrong!”

            _(Am I? Or are you just saying that to put your mind at ease? To make what you’re really feeling going away?)_

“You don’t know what I’m feeling! I’m not feeling anything that isn’t true.”

            _(Be honest with yourself, Clarissa. Don’t lie. Lies are bad. Tell yourself the truth.)_

“I’m not lying! There is nothing to lie about!”

            _(Oh, but there is. You just have to say it.)_

“I have nothing to say.”

            _(Fine, if you won’t say it, then I will. You’re upset. You’re angry. You’re crushed. All because you hate to see your father this way. Locked up. Isolated. Beaten. You_ hate _what your friends are doing to him. You’d rather he be set free.)_

“Not set free. But . . . with me. I’m upset at the person he isn’t. I thought that when I’d find my father he’d be . . . .”

            _(A hero? A man who you could look up to? A father you’d be proud to have? Some sort of superhero who would swoop in and save you whenever you needed him?)_

“Yes. I wanted him to be all of that. I wanted him to be my dad. I wanted to see him and feel this relief. I wanted to have this hole in my heart filled when I saw him. I wanted everything to fall into place with him.

            “I thought I’d get a person who could help me through all this Shadowhunter stuff. Someone to help me navigate and teach me. But, that’s not who he is. Who he’ll never be.”

            _(There. Not so hard to be honest.)_

“I guess.”

            _(You can’t change your blood, Clarissa.)_

_(It will always be there. Flowing through you.)_

_(A reminder of who you really are. Where you really come from._ Who _you really come from.)_

 _(It’s inevitable.)_  

 

 

            **_End._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just something I'd thought I'd try. I hope you liked it :) Please leave a comment/kudos! xxx


	8. Even my phone misses your call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voicemail a day keeps the pain away.

 

 _“Simon, it—it’s me. Um, Clary—well you knew that. Caller ID. Um, I just wanted to let you know that I’m—I’m calling. Um . . . so, yeah, c—call me_ back. _I—I mean, if you want to. You—you don’t have to. . . . But I mean, it’d be great to hear from you. Okay . . . . B—bye.”_ **(MONDAY, 8:06 A.M)**

            _“Hi, me. Again. Um, just checking in . . . I—I don’t know if you got my last message, but I just wanted to—to call. Um, ya’ know see h—how you were. So, um, yeah, call me back. Please. I—If you want to.”_ **(MONDAY, 10:18 A.M)**

_“Hey, Si! Just calling again, sorry I sound so . . . . Ugh,_ needy _. Um, anyway, I’m probably flooding your inbox with all these stupid voicemails, but I just wanted to chat with you. ‘Cause I haven’t seen you in a few days. So . . . yeah, call me back! Lov—bye!”_ **(MONDAY, 1:44 P.M)**

_“You’re probably busy—band practice or whatever—but um, c—could I, maybe, stop by? See you? J—just you know, call me back.”_ **(MONDAY, 3:45 P.M)**

_“Look, it’s late I know. And I should put the phone down and go to sleep, but—but I can’t. Simon, I—I don’t even know where to start. I could say I’m sorry but would that really be enough? I hurt you, in the_ worst _way possible. And—and I don’t blame you for ignoring me. Or hating me. B—but,_ please _, don’t—don’t shut me out! I—I need_ you. _I know that sounds so stupid, but it’s true. I can’t—can’t be without you. Can we just talk? Please. I want to make things right. Please . . . .”_ **(MONDAY, 10:33 P.M)**

_“S . . .Simon. Please. Pleasepleaseplease! Answer me. Please. I’m sorry, like a billion times sorry! I love you. Only you! I promise! Fuck! Just please call me. Talk to me. Please! I miss you! I miss you so much!_ Please! Call me! _I—I’ll do better, shit! I’ll_ be _better! I don’t love him, I don’t! I love you! It’s you! You g—gotta know that! Please! Please! Simon . . . .”_ **(TUESDAY, 1:23 A.M)**

_“Look, I get if you don’t want to see me. Or hear me. Or whatever. I—I under—understand. Trust. But I just, I need you. Please. Just talk to me. Please. I miss you. I love you._ You. _Not him._ Si, please.” **(TUESDAY, 2:12 A.M)**

_“FINE! DON’T FUCKING RETURN MY CALLS! DO THAT! FINE! I DON’T CARE! FUCK YOU, SIMON! I HATE YOU! UGH! FUCK!”_ **(TUESDAY, 3:00 A.M)**

_“Simon, I’m sorry for those messages. I didn’t mean them. Izzy . . . we had too much to drink and I—I’m sorry. Call me, maybe.”_ **(TUESDAY, 12:44 P.M)**

_“Um, it’s me. Again. Look, I’m sorry for all these needy voicemails, I just—just_ really _need to talk to you. See you. I know I’m the last person you want to see but I just need to fix this. Us. Please. Simon, I love you, so much. I can’t lose you too. Please.”_ **(TUESDAY, 5:30 P.M)**

_“Last one, I swear. Can we please just talk? Even over the phone? Or text? God,_ something _. I can’t take this, Si. I can’t take you icing me out like this. I mean you obviously have every right to, but it just—just_ hurts. _Then again I hurt you. Way worse than what you’re doing to me. So . . . yeah. Fuck.”_ **(SATURDAY, 8:00 P.M)**

_“Simon, I love you. I want to be with you. I want_ you _. Please. Please, say you love me too.”_ **(SATURDAY, 11:59 P.M)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos, they make my day :) xx


	9. You sigh (I love you)

 

 

 

            Their breathing mingles, foreheads pressed together, eyes misty with heat and want.

            A want that they had needed for so long but were too afraid to take it.

            Until now.

            Now they would consume each other until there was nothing left, till their bodies burst into dust; becoming stars.

            Fingers trace skin and mouths brush against one another; hands glide across chest muscles and stomachs.

            Nerve endings crack like lightening and a heart beats so fast and loud she may fear it to pop out of her chest.

            He presses her against him, hands gripping underneath her thighs; fingers digging into the soft, smooth, warm skin beneath the plaid shirt.

            She runs her fingers through his tussled hair, letting locks curl around them; pulling lightly as she presses endless kisses across his collarbone.

            She didn’t know how bad she had wanted this until this moment; when she was hungry for him. His touch. His kiss. _Him._

            He was a part of her, the other half to her soul; she needed him like a limb. Like the sky needs the moon or the desert needs the rain. Without him she’d be lost. Forgotten. Alone.

            Simon made Clary, Clary.

            He was her childhood, her present, and her future. No matter what.

            Destiny or Fate or whatever-the-hell you want to call it, be damn!

            Simon was the one she desired, the one she needed and wanted. The one she couldn’t picture life with.

            That meant more to her than some faerie’s words any day.

            She kisses him flush on the mouth, hot and long. Her hands hurriedly unbutton his shirt, though she get frustrated half way through and tries tugging it off.

            With a laugh Simon does it for her, it hands in long strips against him; she’d gotten him that shirt last Christmas.

            She laughs as he undoes her own shirt, letting his fingers make fast work of getting the buttons loose.

            “Better?” She asks, her hands winding around his bare waist, she kisses his jawline.

            “Much.” He says, it’s almost a growl and sends shivers up her spine.

            He kisses her then, her chin between his fingers and his other hand holding her up easily. Vampire strength had its perks.

            Clary’s head spins, her teeth scrap his bottom lip, just light enough to not draw blood. She’d rather not have this cut short by going to the Silent Brothers tonight.

            Simon’s hand falls to her other thigh, shifting her weight so her legs are around his waist.

             “I missed you.” Clary breathes as she rests her hand on his chest, eyes on his.

            “I missed you too, Fray.” He smirks, the tip of his nose brushing against hers, “I can’t stay mad at you.”

            Clary smiles a little, “Same here.” She kisses him softly, “I’m really sorry. I know I’ve been like a broken record, but it’s true. I’d never want to hurt you like that. On purpose or not.”

            “I know, just took a while for me to realize that.”

            “And now?”

            “Now, I kind of want to stop talking.”

            Her giggle is cut off by his kiss, it’s long and deep, makes her head spin.

            Soon he has brought them over to the bed, laying her down, he leaves kisses across her stomach, sending shivers up her spine.

            She tips her head back, closes her eyes, and lets the feeling overcome her.

            She’s missed this. Missed him. And now that she has him back she’s never going to let him go.

            No matter what.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos i love hearing from you guys xx


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3x02

Clary had just gotten into bed, ready to turn off her light and go to sleep when her phone vibrated with a text message. Picking it up she was surprised to find it was from Simon. They hadn’t really spoken in the last few days, Clary had been busy with homicidal mundanes; and Simon had been, well she didn’t know what he had been doing. She figured he’d been spending time with Maia, his girlfriend.

 She ignored the twinge in her stomach at that realization and read the message.

_—How awkward was that dinner? I give it a 10 out 5 on the weird scale._

Clary smiled at the message, leave it to Simon to make a joke out of an awkward, uncomfortable event.

_—Couldn’t agree more. I didn’t think you would be there._

When she had seen Simon and Maia at the table a part of her had wanted to run out the door. It was still so . . . weird to see Simon with someone else. See him on a date with another and for her to have to be okay with it. The dinner might have been awkward for them but to Clary it’d been painful.

It’d only been a month since the breakup but seeing Simon move on had made her feel bad for not doing it herself. Yes, she was with Jace and yes she was happy when she was with him, but it was after, when she was alone and with her thoughts that she started to doubt it all.

Did she really love Jace? Or had she just said that to make him feel good, to make herself feel better about kissing him in front of Simon. Did she really feel something for him other than the friendship they had started to have? Half of her said yes. They were good together, they had this _connection_ , this _attraction_ that couldn’t be ignored. He was part of this new world and she should be part of it with him. He was like her.

And yet . . . . If all that were true then why was she feeling so low? So hurt over her break up with Simon. They still had their friendship so she shouldn’t feel bad about it. They were still in each other’s lives, shouldn’t that be enough for her?

 _It’s not._ The words floated through her mind before she could stop them.

She felt torn. To be with Jace out of . . . obligation or to be with Simon because it’s what she really wanted. It was selfish either way, if she stayed with Jace she’d only be hurting him by pretending and she didn’t want to do that to him. But if she told Simon how she felt she’d break Jace’s heart. In the end Jace would be the one being hurt the most.

Clary closed her eyes, groaning, this was far more complicated than she’d like it to be.

 _I wish Mom was here_. If her mom was with her then she could spew all this to her and have someone to guide her through it. Tell her what to do and how to do it without hurting anyone.

But her mom was dead and Clary didn’t think she could talk to anyone else about this. Isabelle was Jace’s sister and Alec was Jace’s _parabatai_ —talk about a conflict of interest. And she couldn’t talk to Luke because that just had _weird_ written all over it.

The only person she could talk to about Simon and Jace _was_ Simon!

Sighing, Clary opened her eyes and looked at her phone, the screen showed a message from Simon.

_—Yeah, well, Maia wanted to go to dinner and I thought ‘why not make it a date’ so I took her to the Wood. Thought it’d be romantic._

Clary bit her lip, her fingers hovering over the keyboard.

_\--Yeah, Jace had the same idea. Though I should thank you for helping him. Surprised he actually reached out to you._

_\--I know, I was too. But also honored. The Great Jace needed help from me. Has Hell frozen over?_

_\--Maybe._

Simon had stopped texting then, the silence felt loud to Clary as she waited for the three dots to reappear again.

After five minutes they popped back up on the screen. Clary waited, her hands shaking slightly.

Why was she being so nervous? This was _Simon_ , her best friend, she shouldn’t be nervous.

But she was. _Stupid._

_\--So, um . . . did you know about Jace and Maia? That they had . . . hooked up?_

Oh. Now that was a question she didn’t think she’d be answering.

She slowly tapped out a response, not sure how to even begin.

_\--No. I didn’t. Not until the whole tattoo thing came up. Did you?_

She swallowed, she knew he had looked just as surprised as she had when the news had broken at dinner, but what if he’d just been playing along for her benefit?

She shook her head, ugh, when had she become so paranoid about him? She didn’t have this issue before. Why now? Why was she feeling so damn weird about him?

 _Because you love him_. A voice told her, rather haughtily.

Her phone vibrating had her pushing the thought down.

_\--No. Never would’ve guessed it to be honest. Maia and Jace . . . little strange to think they’d be like that._

_\--Yeah, never would’ve thought about it either._

_\--Werewolf – Shadowhunter hook ups, who knew they happened._

Clary smiled, though it felt more like a grimace. _What about vampire – werewolf hook ups?_ That same snooty voice asked.

That was the other thing that had eaten at her, the fact that Simon knew about the butterfly tattoo. He’d seen it, in a place on Maia that was hidden, private. Which meant they had been undressed and probably in his bed, or her bed, and they had been close. Close like she had once been with him. Bare skin to bare skin; fingers gliding and skipping over chests and stomachs. Hands holding bare thighs and pulling at hair. Lips kissing, brushing, biting at on another.

 _No!_ She shook her head, trying to shake the image from her mind. She shouldn’t even be thinking about that. Shouldn’t even be _worrying_ about that. That was Simon’s business, not hers.

_I don’t care. I don’t care._

And yet the tears that had collected in her eyes told a different story.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, writer block has been kicking me lately.   
> Leave a comment/kudos please :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I wanted to write this because the Climon fandom has been getting a lot of flack lately and i just thought this would brighten up a shippers mood. I love this ship--even though i ship clace in the BOOK, i ship climon in the SHOW-- i know alot of people aren't happy that the show isn't really following the book, and i get that i do, but i like that the writers are exploring these different relationships. And i'm used to tv shows not following the plots of the books they are based off of, and some actually turn out just as amazing as the books. I think it just takes some getting used to. Anyway, i hope you liked this new work and i can't wait to write more about these two :)  
> xoxo


End file.
